Halt's Mansion Shorts
Halt's Mansion Shorts is a American animated sketch comedy web television series set to premiere on August 10, 2018 on Hulu. It was created by Rookie as a sequel to Halt's Mansion. Recurring sketches * The Step Cousin: 'A short about a alcoholic stepcousin, Taran Widow, moving to the mansion after he escapes from jail. * '''Widow vs. Widow: '''A short about two agents going to Europe and pair up a war at each other, using a variety of booby-traps to inflict harm on the other. Bella Widow is Black Spy, and Halt Widow is White Spy. This short is a parody of Spy vs. Spy. * '''Regular Shorts: '''Just a plan regular shorts. Characters Main * '''Halt Widow '(voiced by David P. Smith) - a 21-year old laid-back homosexual sibling who has a metal prosthetic leg. He lives in a mansion with his siblings, Marina and Mackne. * 'Marina Widow '(voiced by Candi Milo) - a 16-year-old immature female transgender sibling who always act tough. She lives in a mansion with her siblings, Halt and Mackne. * 'Mackne Widow '(voiced by Matt L. Jones) - a 14-year-old loner sibling who is possessed by a demon and obsessed with spiders. He lives in a mansion with his siblings, Halt and Marina. * 'Hal Widow '(voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a 18-year-old dimwitted cousin who has a deep raspy voice. He is the brother of Kimberly and Joey. * '''Kimberly Widow (voiced by Shelby Rabara) - a 5-year-old ill-tempered cousin who has anger problem. She is the sister of Hal and Joey. * Joey Widow (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - a 14-year-old intelligent bisexual cousin who wears an eye patch on his right eye. He is the brother of Hal and Kimberly. * Max Widow (voiced by Kate Micucci) - a 7-year-old timid polysexual cousin who is afraid of anything. He is the brother of Bella and Kyle. * Bella Widow (voiced by Michaela Dietz) - a 8-year-old troublemaker cousin who is Mexican-American. She is the sister of Max and Kyle. * Kyle Widow (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a 25-year-old bossy pansexual cousin who is a gamer. He is the brother of Max and Bella. * Luka Widow (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a 15-month-old playful cousin who is the baby of the Widow family. * Taran Widow (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a 19-year-old alcoholic stepcousin who lives in a mansion after he escape from jail. Supporting * Mitzi Widow (voiced by Aglaia Mortcheva) - a 5-year-old ill-tempered cousin who speaks in a German accent. She is the sister of Willow and Ken. * Willow Widow (voiced by Erica Luttrell) - a 21-year-old natural cousin who is a yoga instructor. She is the sister of Mitzi and Ken. * Ken Widow (voiced by Amy Poehler) - a 13-year-old comical homosexual cousin who likes to make some puns. He is the brother of Mitzi and Willow. * TJ Widow (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - a 16-year-old short-tempered cousin who acts like a ghetto person. He is the brother of Samuel and Greg. * Samuel Widow (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - a 8-year-old intelligent cousin who is somewhat smarter than Joey. He is the brother of TJ and Greg. * Greg Widow (voiced by Billy West) - a 26-year-old mild-mannered cousin who is strangely addicted to Gucci. He is the brother of TJ and Samuel. * Becky Widow (voiced by Andrea Libman) - a 14-year-old accident-prone bisexual cousin who always get hurt or get hit by an random object. She is the sister of Tori and Isabella. * Tori Widow (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a 14-year-old spoiled brat cousin who always getting in her way. She is the sister of Becky and Isabella. * Isabella Widow (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a 14-year-old talkative cousin who likes to talk a lot. She is the sister of Becky and Tori. * Fluffy Widow (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a 18-year-old hyperactive cousin who acts like a dog. Episodes Main article: List of Halt's Mansion Shorts episodes. Gallery Halt's Mansion Shorts poster.png|Teaser poster Taran Widow.png|Taran Widow Mitzi Widow.png|Mitzi Widow Willow Widow.png|Willow Widow Ken Widow.png|Ken Widow TJ Widow.png|TJ Widow Samuel Widow.png|Samuel Widow Greg Widow.png|Greg Widow Becky Widow.png|Becky Widow Tori Widow.png|Tori Widow Isabella Widow.png|Isabella Widow Fluffy Widow.png|Fluffy Widow Trivia * The opening of the theme song is "Oh No!" by Marina and the Diamonds. ** Along with the original series. * The animation was done by Snipple Animation from Philippines. * In October 2018, it was announced that Halt’s Mansion Shorts is cancelled after one season due to the new season of Halt's Mansion. ** It was also announced that Taran and the new supporting characters will be coming to the original series in season 6. Category:Halt's Mansion Category:VaporwaveToons2002's ideas Category:Sequel television series Category:Animation Category:Sketch comedy Category:Traditional animated Category:Hulu shows Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:2018 Television Series Debuts Category:LGBT-related animation Category:American LGBT-related television shows Category:2018 American television series endings